The invention relates to a method and arrangement in connection with a half-controlled network bridge. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and arrangement for controlling thyristors of a half-controlled network bridge.
A network bridge is an electric converter for converting ac voltage of a network to dc voltage. A network bridge in its simplest form has six diodes, with two diodes connected in series for each network phase. These series-connected diodes are further connected in parallel with each other. Network phases are connected between the series-connected diodes, the anodes and cathodes of the parallel-connected pairs forming a positive and a negative terminal for dc voltage. This type of connection can be used for generating a 6-pulse voltage, the magnitude of which cannot be changed.
Half-controlled network bridges are commonly used in connection with frequency converters provided with intermediate DC circuits for generating the dc voltage of the intermediate circuit. The magnitude of the voltage generated by a half-controlled network bridge can be controlled by using controllable switches of the bridge. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a half-controlled network bridge composed of three diodes and three thyristors. Each connected diode and thyristor form a series-connected pair in which the cathodes of the diodes are connected to the anodes of the thyristors. Further, all pairs thus connected are further connected in parallel and the network voltage phases are connectable between the series-connected components. A rectified voltage Udc is formed between the cathodes of the thyristors and the anodes of the diodes.
A thyristor is known to be a component that can be switched on to a conductive state by supplying gate current to the gate, when the thyristor voltage is forward-biased. However, a conventional thyristor cannot be switched off from the gate, but the thyristor remains conductive for as long as there is current passing through it. The operation of thyristors in connection with a network rectifier of a frequency converter is important for generating the desired intermediate circuit dc voltage. Therefore, to ensure that thyristors turn on, they are not supplied with just a single gate current pulse sufficient for turn-on, but receive continuous current feed for as long as turn-on is possible.
Prior art knows gate control achieved by connecting the gate to a voltage the gate current provided by which is restricted by using resistive coupling. To reduce power consumption, voltage is switched to the gate, thus producing pulsed gate current. A typical example of a prior art implementation is to produce pulsed gate current at a predetermined switching frequency. An example of this kind of constant switching frequency is 30 kHz, with a current amplitude of 0.5 A and pulse rate of about 55/45. Each cycle thus has 20 μs of current-carrying time and about 16 μs dead time. However, gate current generated this way involves considerable power consumption, because the magnitude of the current is restricted by a resistor.
In the prior art method the voltage to be connected, resistances in the gate current circuits, and voltage drops are used to determine the magnitude of current. Consequently, the magnitude of current may vary significantly due to variations in the supply voltage and in the gate-cathode voltage of the thyristor to be controlled. In the worst case, the current is not sufficient for turning on the thyristor as desired.
Moreover, continuous switching of the gate current circuit may cause problems relating to electromagnetic disturbances due to high switching-off rates of the gate current.
U.S. 2002/0044004 A1 proposes a solution in which continuous gate current is delivered to turn on a thyristor. However, the solution is complicated when used for controlling thyristors in a half-controlled thyristor bridge.